Viaje dimencional
by El mosh
Summary: naruto y sasuke después de recibir el poder del sabio de los seis caminos se enfrentan a madara pero la intensidad de dicho enfrentamiento ocasiono que un agujero dimensional fuese creado arrastrándolos hacia earthland una dimensión de magos, posponiendo la pelea, pero tarde o temprano ellos se volveran a enfrentar aunque estén en esta nueva dimencion
1. prologo

**Hola a todos este soy alguien nuevo y vengo a ofrecerles este fanfic que quería sacarlo de mi cabeza ojala les sea de su agrado, una cosa más la historia va referente al último manga de Naruto que es el 673 donde Naruto y Sasuke están por pelear de nuevo con madara, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

_Atención:_

_Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro._

**prologo:**

El joven héroe habia regresado despues de estar a punto de morir y tener esa conversacion con hagoromo otsutsuki el sabio de los seis camnios y se encuentra ahora de pie frente a Madara con una mirada más segura y amenazante que nunca, el Jinchūriki del Diez Colas no logra explicarse porque Gai sigue con vida y como es que Naruto hizo esto y se prepara para enfrentarlo no obstante en un instante es golpeado a una velocidad cegadora por Naruto quien crea un Rasen Shuriken de lava.

Madara trata de repelerlo usando su Rinbō Hengoku pero no funciona y es impactado por el ataque que violentamente corta el tronco de Shinju lanzando al Uchiha muy lejos que escucha una misteriosa voz que le susurra…

-absórbeme…

-¿quién me está hablando? -pregunto madara.

-llego la hora en que tú y yo nos volvamos uno solo –madara sonrió ante esta afirmación y absorbe el árbol sagrado recuperándose de la pelea que tuvo con gai.

-Jajajaja ya veo con que se trataba del árbol sagrado –sonrió madara al haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas

Eran los últimos instantes que esta batalla final daría comienzo, Naruto gracias al poder de ashura consiguió un nuevo sage mode así como el chakra de todos los bijuus a su disposición, y Sasuke obtuvo el poder de indra logrando despertar el rinnegan, madara estaba listo para enfrentarse a ellos.

-No puedes ganarme, tengo un cuerpo perfecto, soy inmortal–decía el tercer jinchuriki del shinju mostrándose superior ante Naruto, este rio por el comentario de madara –idiota, ¿quién dijo que solo yo te derrotaría? –dijo Naruto, de repente en un parpadeo aparece Sasuke -nosotros te derrotaremos madara –dijo naruto con una sonrisa confiada mientras una capa de chakra dorado envolvía a naruto, pero este chakra era diferente había 6 esferas en la espalda de Naruto y este sostenía dos varas creadas con el mismo material que las esferas además del kunai de su padre que tenia en la boca

-sera mejor que te prepares madara–dijo Sasuke reluciendo su nuevo dujutsu al mismo tiempo que un frio tono de voz se hacía presente –ahh, ya veo, a si que uno consiguió el senjutsu del sabio de los seis caminos y el otro logro despertar el rinnegan, que mal por ustedes ya que yo poseo ambos poderes a la vez –dijo madara mientras empezaba hacer una posición de manos –llego la hora, esta es la ultima batalla, veremos quien es el más poderoso ustedes o yo –dijo madara.

-Son, kurama préstenme su chakra –dijo naruto mientras este levantaba las manos hacia arriba unas poderosas shuriken de chrakra se formaban en sus manos una era de viento y otro era de lava este las arroja hacia madara –madara se cubre con una esfera negra del shinjuu

-Susanou –exclama Sasuke –este nuevo susanou daba un aspecto aterrador y estaba cubierto con flamas del amateatsu.

-_**Mokuton jukai koutan **_–exclamo madara mientras muchos arboles aparecían del suelo y arremetían contra Naruto y Sasuke, yo me encargo Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras hacia la posición de manos de aplaudir -_**Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā –**_exclamo Naruto y una ola de lava aparece de la nada destruyendo los arboles que creo madara –**enton kagatsuchi sozo** –exclamo Sasuke y varias flamas oscuras arremetieron contra madara pero este las absorbió gracias a su rinnegan.

Madara dispara muchas esferas oscuras pero gracias al susanou de Sasuke estas son repelidas hacia diferentes locaciones logrando hacer una explosión enorme, Naruto crea un rasengan de bestia con cola y arremete contra madara pero este uso el shinra tensei, Naruto lanzo el kunai espacio tiempo y realizo el hiraishin no jutsu logrando escapar del shinra tensei.

Madara observaba con una sonrisa siniestra al parecer de una manera estaba gozando de la batalla que estaba teniendo –me parece que el calentamiento ha terminado

-Tienes razón -contestan Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo –muy bien comencemos –dijo madara y de repente el árbol comienza a resurgir de madara y muchas raíces comienzan a emerger, amenazando que harían lo mismo que hicieron cuando óbito había convocado el árbol.

Naruto y Sasuke reunieron sus poderes y juntos crearon una figura humanoide parecida a la de ashura mientras se había enfrentado a Indra, la diferencia es que este humanoide tenia puesta la armadura del susanou de Sasuke, una reaflessia aparece en la cima del dios árbol. -para asegurarme que este genjutsu eterno funcione debo deshacerme de los únicos estorbos que tengo frente a mí –dijo madara riendo maniáticamente

La raflessia comenzaba a cargar una enorme bijuudama y la figura humanoide de Naruto y sasuke comenzaba a preparar el mismo ataque, la luna estaba siendo posesionada con el ojo del shinjuu, En ese mismo instante la figura humanoide ya había reunido una cantidad considerada de energía natural lista para hacer colisión con la Bijuu dama del shinjuu, cuando ambos dispararon sus ataques a quemarropa, el golpe fue tan grande que mismo espacio donde se encontraban ellos comenzaba a agrietarse, poco después un agujeró dimensional comenzó a aparecer.

El agujero poco a poco comenzó absorber todo lo que estaba alrededor y la figura de sasuke y Naruto estaba siendo elevada la figura humanoide comenzaba a ser jalada y en un intento desesperado sasuke y Naruto se aferraron al suelo, pues tenían que derrotar a madara lo mas pronto posible, hasta que la presión fue demasiada que se llevó grandes pedazos de roca al que estaba siendo sujetado.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron tragados por ese agujero negro después un símbolo estaba presente El se llegó a apreciar que un gran rinnegan con 9 tomoes se hizo presente en el agujero, hasta que dicho agujero había desaparecido. Madara había notado que Naruto y sasuke habían desaparecido pero… algo andaba mal, madara no tenia la túnica de chakra al parecer su poder había desaparecido gracias al agujero que se había creado.

-que demonios por que no puedo, mi poder lo perdi –dijo madara frustrado –tranquilo, tu poder se bloqueo por la creación de ese agujero –se escucho la voz, debes asegurarte de destruir a las reencarnaciones de los hermanos Ōtsutsuki ellos al parecer tienen la llave de desbloquear tu poder, retírate del campo de batalla y yo mismo te dare el poder de crear ese agujero dimensional para que de inmediato los vallas a buscar –grrr maldición, no podre completar el ojo de la luna –dijo madara y rápidamente hizo la graciosa huida para poder preparar el poco poder que tenia para su nuevo viaje.

Todo giraba… era como si estuviera en una especie de ducto… Naruto miro alrededor… Naruto estaba desconcertado el ducto en el que estaba era de color negro con gris -¿Dónde diablos estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es que fui absorbido por esa cosa extraña, me pregunto en donde estaré" dice Naruto.

-estas en una especie de viaje Naruto- menciona una voz conocida, era hagoromo otsutsuki el sabio de los seis caminos –ahorita mismo te encuentras en una especie de agujero dimensional chico, seria inexacto suponer que esto estaba desatinadamente premeditado –dijo el sabio –otra vez hablando de esa manera confusa, solo tu abuela te entendería -dijo Naruto molesto –pongámoslo de esta forma Naruto –tu batalla final con madara fue pospuesta por así decirlo.

-en este momento estas en un viaje dimensional por así decirlo, la consecuencia de llevar los poderes a su máximo poder fue que hay una especie de bloqueo en ti y en Sasuke, pero no creas que esto ha terminado, apenas comienza, madara ira tras ustedes tarde o temprano –dijo hagoromo –no hay necesidad de decirlo viejo –dijo Naruto inconforme –en este momento viajaras a una dimensión desconocida para ti, ten presente que madara te va a estar cazando a si que te recomiendo que te prepares.

De pronto vio escenas de muchos lugares, personas, cosas, mucho que no conocía pasando frente a él…, -tu viaje está a punto de concluir a pesar de las dificultades que la adversidad te impondrá debes resistir, no te rindas Naruto –dijo el sabio –descuide abuelo rikodou salvaremos al mundo shinobi, hare lo que sea –dijo Naruto sonriendo y mostrando seguridad en sus palabras

Naruto sintió vértigo y vio todo blanco, En ese instante una grieta se forma en el cielo, lanzando un rayo amarillo hacia el suelo, estrellándose en lo que parecía ser un bosque…

-auch eso fue violento, ¿ehh? –dijo Naruto mirando todo alrededor –donde demonios estoy –dijo serio observando el extraño paisaje se levanto y fue caminando por el bosque, que lugar tan extraño -dijo Naruto explorando el paisaje –si lo que me dijo el abuelo rikudou es cierto entonces estamos en otra dimensión, primero debo buscar a sasuke-teme y después averiguaremos en donde estamos –dijo Naruto y rápidamente comenzó a explorar el lugar. Naruto observaba que aún tenía la marca que hagoromo le brindo haciendo que este sonriera

**Fin Prologo.**

**Bien, espero les haya gustado, este capítulo será corto pero los que vienen tendrán mas, Naruto a pesar de tener el bloqueo de poder pero aun asi conservara un poco del chackra de los bijjus espero sea de su agrado esta idea loca para un fic en especial por los protagonistas por parte de Naruto. **

**Saludos cordiales, se despide **_**"el mosh"**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Este es un regalo de mi parte por ser mi primer crossover entre estos dos animes excepcionales, ojala les sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo uno –Malentendido

En una tarde agradable en el Reino de Fiore, cinco magos caminaban hacia su siguiente trabajo, este consistía en capturar a cinco bandidos que se ocultaban por estos bosques los 5 magos estaban conformados por una rubia de exuberantes proporciones, una pelirroja enfundada en una armadura plateada y una falda corta de color azul, un chico de cabello negro que caminaba solo en ropa interior, una adolecente muy tierna de cabellos azul junto a una gatita de color blanco y un pelirrosa acompañado de otro gato que por una razón u otra respondía con un "_aye_".

- Estoy que ardo por hacer este trabajo, estos bandidos no serán rivales para nosotros, ¿tú qué crees Happy?

- ¡AYE! Sir –contesta el mencionado gato azul.

-Natsu, debemos estar atentos, cualquier cosa podría aparecer en este bosque así que manténganse alerta entendido escucharon todos –dijo la chica pelirroja con una actitud mandona y temperamental

- No te preocupes Erza déjalo en mis manos, ninguno de esos criminales escapara de mis poderosas llamas –dijo el chico pelirrosa -Natsu, lo mismo dijiste la última vez y por tu culpa los bandidos escaparon –dijo el chico exhibicionista. - Si no te hubieras metido en mi camino Gray nada hubiera pasado tu tuviste la culpa

- ¿Qué dijiste cerebro de flama? -¿Quieres pelea hentai?- Natsu y Gray estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus clásicas peleas olvidándose por completo que alguien a quien menos se imaginaran estaba observándolos- Natsu, Gray ¿acaso están peleando de nuevo?- Erza voltea hacia atrás viendo a los dos revoltosos como estaban abrazados mostrando su amistad, aunque sería más creíble si en sus ojos no hubiera terror, ni temblaran del miedo de ver a Erza con un aura siniestra y ojos brillantes.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿Verdad Wendy?- menciona la gatita a lo que la no tan pequeña Wendy asiente y los magos emprenden camino hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Del otro lado del bosque.

Vemos a un rubio caminando por los alrededores del bosque, se notaba cansado y con una cara de fastidio.

-Argh llevo más de una hora recorriendo este bosque y no encuentro nada de nada –replico el rubio que era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto –este bosque no es tan diferente como el de ka aldea de la hoja–dijo con voz más relajada, pues gracias a la plática que tuvo hace un momento con el sabio de los seis caminos sabía que estaba en otra dimensión, le costaba creer que esta dimensión se parecía mucho a la suya.

Antes de seguir recorriendo el bosque, nuestro héroe rubio decidió buscar un refugio temporal pues dado a su experiencia como ninja de la aldea de la hoja sabe que es mucho más seguro, pero de pronto escucho gritos, gemidos y suplicas que al parecer venían del lado de unos arbustos, para tener mejor vista Naruto se escondió detrás de unos árboles para observar mejor, las suplicas pertenecían a una chica, posiblemente de su misma edad y estaba rodeada de cinco sujetos no con muy buenas intenciones.

-que hace tan solita en estos lugares señorita –dijo un señor con voz cavernosa, se podría apreciar que había depravación en su tono de voz

-¿que es lo que quieren de mi? –dijo la chica con voz temerosa, sabiendo que clase de cosas horribles le harían esos sujetos haciendo un intento inútil de escapar.

-Señorita, permítanme que la acompañemos, usted necesita de compañía masculina –dijo otro sujeto con cara repugnante, Naruto al escuchar la conversación apretó los dientes de furia, como estos sujetos se atrevían a querer hacerle daño a una chica inocente e inofensiva.

Un kunai se clavó en el hombro de uno de los sujetos haciendo que este cayera –¿quién demonios está aquí? –Grito uno de los sujetos, Naruto apareció en frente de ellos –malditos bastardos ¿cómo se atreven? –dijo Naruto con ira en sus palabras. La chica por un momento suspiro de alivio, al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

La gatita al que le pertenece el nombre de Charle tuvo una visión o mejor dicho fragmentos de varias visiones, en una de ellas observo a un chico rubio con ropas extrañas masacrando a unos bandidos, al parecer desconocía la razón, posiblemente sea un ladrón, una rata mal viviente buscando la personas inocentes para quitarles sus pertenencias, pero la parte más intrigante Según la visión de Charle, al parecer usaba una magia de multiplicación masiva de poder multiplicarse hasta 200, habían llegado a la conclusión que si veían a un rubio con ropaje en negro y naranja lo dejarían inconsciente antes de que usara su magia.

De pronto los cinco magos observaron cuatro cuerpos tirados por distintas partes del bosque, afortunadamente se podían escuchar quejidos de dolor lo que daban a entender que seguían vivos, siguieron más adelante observaron a un chico rubio como alzaba con una sola mano a un sujeto que medía 40 centímetros más alto que él y que seguramente pesaba el doble que él, tenía los ojos parecidos a un sapo con una pupila rasgada atravesando la pupila de sapo.

-atacar a un enemigo en desventaja y debilitado es algo ruin, pero… atacar a una chica inocente es algo que ni si quiera la peor de las escorias jamás haría, maldito bastardo

los cinco magos observaron perplejos como el rubio sostenía al tipo ese lo malo es que no escuchaban las palabras que decía el rubio al sujeto Erza al ver el rostro de ira que poseía el chico rubio pensó que tal vez el rubio tenia razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo a si que estaba por comunicarles a todos que primero intentarían acercarse y platicar de forma tranquila… obviamente, sabían que a lo mejor se tendría que usar un poco de violencia, por si las dudas.

Lamentablemente Natsu se adelantó a sus planes.

-BASTARDO no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya -el dragón Slayer da un salto hacia Naruto, dirigiendo un golpe envuelto en llamas, con la intención de acabar con el, pero el rubio reaccionó de inmediato dando un gran salto, pero a diferencia de Natsu Naruto le da una patada cuando estaba girando en pleno aire, impactando en el costado de salamander y mandándolo hacia lo más profundo del bosque sin que este pudiera parar.

-no sabía que tendrían más refuerzos, ahora que puedes vete de aquí –dijo Naruto a la chica y esta asintió con temor y rápidamente huyo del sitio.

Naruto da un gran salto adentrándose en el bosque a gran velocidad, siguiendo a la dirección a la que había ido el dragón Slayer rodante.

-¿dónde estás cabrón? –dijo Naruto buscando por todas partes.

Natsu se encontraba escondido en un árbol, cuando vio que el rubio estaba siguiéndolo este salió hacia delante y ataco al rubio, Naruto se defendió de cinco golpes comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo la cual Natsu estaba en desventaja, de una patada mando a Natsu a estrellarse a un árbol. Natsu apretó fuertemente sus dientes se levantó como pudo y se lanzó directamente a Naruto con su puño envuelto en llamas gritando _**karyuu no tekken.**_

Naruto realizo la posición de manos de aplaudir y exclamo_** Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā **_y de la nada salió un enorme geiser de lava destruyendo muchos árboles en el proceso pero ocurrió algo sumamente extraño, Natsu literalmente se había tragado la lava de Naruto.

-¡SE LA TRAGO! –dijo impresionado Naruto –gracias por la comida idiota –dijo Natsu sonriendo confiado Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podía usar el elemento fuego y lava porque al parecer lo único que lograría será fortalecer a su enemigo y eso sería muy problemático, El rubio de naranja se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e hizo un movimiento con las manos y grito _**"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_ y aparecieron alrededor de 50 tipos como él.

Cinco clones se acercaron a Natsu y con la velocidad característica del Uzumaki atacaron con el Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, pero antes de terminar Natsu logro dar un giro y ataco con su Karyuu no Tekken golpeando al quinto Naruto y haciéndolo desaparecer, los cuatro de abajo al ver lo que paso como pudieron lograron levantarse y lanzaron sus golpes hacia el suspendido Natsu, pero cuatro lanzas de hielo los hicieron desaparecer.

Desde atrás Gray había apoyado a Natsu para que no le pasara nada, los cuatro clones traían un cuchillo en cada mano y eso preocupo a Gray actuando lo más rápido que podía. Mas clones fueron al frente al ver que ahora estaban siendo atacados por dos oponentes, pero habían visto que otros tres más estaban atrás junto con dos gatos con alas.

Pero… algo andaba mal varios clones habían desaparecido ahora se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía tres oponentes ya que la pelirroja con carácter temperamental se deshizo de casi todos sus clones.

Los clones restantes fueron exterminados por gray y Natsu, estos se reunieron con la chica pelirroja y Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás, observando a sus contrincantes con molestia y los tres también miraban a Naruto con enojo.

-ya me hicieron enojar ahora mismo se las verán con Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage naranja de Konoha.

-deja de hablar y éntrale idiota –dijo Natsu tajante haciendo que el rubio se le marcara una venita en la sien, parecía que esta iba a explotar.

Naruto da un gran salto y una esfera gigante de color azul se formaba, esa esfera era demasiado grande –_**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan**_–grito Naruto y se lanzó como un misil con la intención de impactar a los tres magos de fairy tail.

-_**Ice make: shield**_ –exclamo gray creando un enorme escudo de hielo y el rasengan de naruto impacta sobre el escudo destruyéndolo al instante, el ataque llego a los tres magos pero estos de un salto esquivaron el poderoso ataque y hubo una explosión formando una cortina de uno, después de una cortina de humo naruto se lanza hacia gray y este va corriendo a la par de Naruto, parecían que los dos se iban lanzar un puñetazo, los dos puños rozaron con la mejilla de ambos oponentes.

Algo inexplicable ocurre un golpe invisible golpea brutalmente a gray logrando lanzarlo varios metros, pero lo más extraño es que al parecer el ninja rubio no había golpeado a gray Natsu y erza quedaron en shock al ver lo que le paso a gray –uno menos –dijo naruto.

-pero si no golpeo a gray, como es que gray salio volando –se preguntó Natsu sorprendido

-¿cómo demonios hiciste esto? –pregunto erza enojada y sorprendida a la vez -Kawazu Kumite, es un golpe invisible que nadie puede ver –dijo Naruto mirando a erza fijamente.

Erza responde con ira invocando la armadura del purgatorio y con una velocidad monstruosa aparece en frente del rubio y sí que este pudiera reaccionar le da un golpe en pleno rostro que hizo que atravesara varios edificios al instante. Natsu utiliza sus llamas para crear una mano de fuego y este trae a Naruto hacia él y lo estampa hacia el suelo haciendo un cráter.

-ja no eres tan rudo como presumes –dijo Natsu sonriendo confiado

-Oigan chicos… -dijo gray levantándose, se suponían que debían dejarlo inconsciente, no matarlo –erza y Natsu se quedaron helados, tal vez se les paso la mano erza se alegró irónicamente al ver que el cuerpo que estaba tirado era un clon pero rápidamente su expresión cambio cuando observó una esfera negra yéndose hacia ella.

Con toda la rapidez y fuerza que poseía con la armadura se defendió del ataque, aunque al final la presión fue tanta que hizo pedazos la masa de hierro que usaba como arma, enojada Erza cambio la armadura por la de la emperatriz del rayo y con una velocidad anormal se dirigió hacia el rubio tratándolo de golpear pero al último instante el rubio exclamo:

-_**"Hiraishin no jutsu" **_y este en una velocidad cegadora desapareció cuando erza estuvo a punto de golpearlo, erza escucho un ruido muy potente y noto como varias ráfagas de viento se concentraban en un solo punto Naruto estaba realizando su más poderosa técnica.

-magia de viento –dijo erza –jamás había sentido una magia de viento tan poderosa

-_**fuuton rasen shuriken **_–grito Naruto y lanzo el justu hacia erza y esta la esquivo rápidamente el ataque iba a impactar en un árbol pero Naruto reacciono antes y desapareció del lugar donde estaba solo para aparecer en el lugar donde iba a impactar su rasen shuriken, como si de un boomeran se tratase Naruto detuvo su ataque y se desplazó a una velocidad cegadora llegando hasta erza de golpe

-_ok a esta distancia sin duda la golpeare_ –pensó Naruto y de inmediato impacto su ataque en erza mandándola a varios metros ocasionando una fuerte explosión de viento posterior mente de formando un tornado de viento.

-ERZA –grito Natsu.

-ok, dio resultado mi plan –dijo Naruto respirando agitadamente, este ataque le había quitado mucho chakra. -Solo falta uno y… –pero no termino de completar la frase porque una enorme roca de hielo golpeo a Naruto mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo.

-mierda –dijo Naruto en el suelo

Posteriormente Naruto observó como Natsu tenía alas de fuego en sus brazos –**"**_**karyuu no yokugeki" **_–Natsu lanzo su ataque y a Naruto solo le dio el tiempo suficiente para gritar del dolor.

-oye tú, casi me matas maldito –dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba muy molesta y tenebrosa, Naruto por alguna razón se puso muy nervioso, se levantó como pudo y desenfundo un kunai. –imposible no solo sobrevivió al rasen shuriken sino que también puede seguir atacando -dijo Naruto respirando agitadamente y vio como la pelirroja salía del crater ocasionado por el rasen shuriken vistiendo unas vendas en su pecho un hakama de color rojo con flamas amarillas y dos katanas, erza se había lanzado en contra de él.

Cuando Naruto iba a recibir el primer impacto con la katana este detuvo el brazo de erza y después Naruto se disponía a atacar a erza con su kunai pero ella utiliza la segunda katana como protección, el rubio y la pelirroja estuvieron forcejeando, erza decide poner fin al forcejeo dándole un cabezazo a Naruto haciendo que este retrocediera hacia atrás recuperándose rápidamente él se lanzó contra erza y ambos al cruzar sus armas los dos mostraron la maestría que ambos poseían, lamentablemente para el ninja la superioridad de la pelirroja lo aventajo y le quito su kunai, Naruto pudo esquivar el ataque que Erza le envió, aunque en pleno aire fue golpeado por Natsu y lo proyecto a un árbol cercano, al levantarse y ya estando arto decide acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-_**"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu"**_- apareció un numero exagerado de clones, al verlos Erza se acordó de la visión que tubo Charle decidió que dejaría inconsciente al tipo, pero casi al instante se acordó del anterior ataque de viento en forma de shuriken por un instante erza sintió deseos de matarlo.

-Natsu, Gray, encárguense de ellos, necesito hacer algo para derrotarle - los dos chicos de inmediato se fueron al ataque con todo lo que tenían, destruyendo a clones a diestra y siniestra mientras Erza reequipaba su armadura del cielo para usar todo su poder en el ataque, estimaba que tendría que usar 150 de sus espadas para poder ganar la pelea, el problema era que tenía que saber quién era el original para no matarlo.

Erza ya tenía cerca de 100 espadas para cuando los casi 170 clones que habían desaparecieron, dejando a Natsu y Gray muy agotados.

Erza iba a lanzar su ataque pero Naruto saco dos esferas de humo y las lanzo hacendó una capa de humo y a si dificultando a erza para que no realizara su ataque -se llegó a escuchar una explosión de fuego- para cuando el humo se disipo se observaba a Natsu de pie y a Naruto inconsciente, al verlo erza y gray suspiraron de alivio, -al fin se terminó –dijo gray –Natsu asegúrate de que este tipo este inconsciente –dijo erza –pero Natsu actuaba extraño, de pronto Natsu sin razón aparente golpea en la cara a gray tirándolo.

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa cerebro de flama? –dijo gray sobándose la mejilla, de pronto el tipo inconsciente se pone de pie y Natsu estaba creando un rasengan al instante Natsu queda envuelto en humo y oh sorpresa este no era Natsu, si no que era el tipo rubio que ya tenía listo un rasengan –erza al ver que este tipo era necio con una velocidad vertiginosa ataco al rubio con sus espadas tirándolo erza cambia su espada con un garrote y golpea fuertemente al rubio en la cabeza.

-ya tuvimos suficiente contigo -dijo erza sosteniendo un barrote, este barrote estaba roto casi en su totalidad, las dos partes estaban juntas por unas cuantas fibras pero de pronto erza sintió un calambre en su brazo –¿erza te encuentras bien? –pregunto gray –si, no es nada –dijo erza

-la chica que estaba en el bosque vio que las personas tenían una marca característica

-ellos son de fairytail –dijo la chica y vio cómo su salvador estaba a la merced de los magos de fairy tail.

Natsu había amarrado a Naruto -bien llevémoslo a la cárcel para que la justicia se encargue de el –dijo erza –vaya, este sí que causo problemas, PERO NO ES RIVAL PARA FAIRY TAIL –dijo Natsu sonriendo

-Esperen por favor, el no hizo nada malo –dijo una chica saliendo de unos arbustos, era la chica que estaba a la merced de esos bandidos –por favor no se lo lleven, el me salvo de unos bandidos –dijo la chica

-QUE, ¿quieres decir que este tipo no hizo nada y que despacho a los bandidos que estábamos buscando? –pregunto Natsu, la chica asintió tímidamente.

Los magos de fairy tail se miraron los unos a los otros desconcertados.

* * *

**no olviden comentar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno el motivo porque estoy actualizando seguido es para practicar mi redacción y para desahogarme por la muerte de mi periquito arlequín que estaba muy bonito T_T. así que esta es la forma que encontré de mantener ocupada mi mente de la tristeza y frustración que invade mi cabeza. En fin algún día tenía que pasar, así es el ciclo de la vida, pero aun así es muy duro asimilarlo, REALMENTE QUERIA MUCHO A ESE PERIQUITO, en fin no tomen importancia de lo que les platico y disfruten de la lectura.**

Capitulo dos – el gremio fairy tail

Después de una hora de la batalla entre los magos y el ninja, los magos y el rubio amarrado estaban en una cabaña, que resultaba ser el hogar de esa chica que había sido acosada por esos bandidos, ella les estaba contando con lujo de detalles lo que en realidad había hecho el rubio.

-entonces quieres decir este chico te salvo de esos rufianes, porque querían propasarse contigo ¿verdad? –cuestiono erza –a si es –dijo la chica –y dinos ¿cómo te llamas y que hacías ahí en el bosque? –Pregunto Natsu –soy ryuko, estaba recolectando moras para hacer un pastel –dijo ryuko –no se lo van a llevar a la cárcel ¿verdad? –Suplico ryuko –no lo sabemos, para serte sincera este tipo tiene algo sospechoso –dijo erza -además miren sus ropas son extrañas, aparte de que están muy rotas como si hubiera tenido muchas batallas –dijo lucy observando al rubio detenidamente.

-¿Por cierto en donde se habrá metido Wendy y charle? –dijo Natsu –Wendy dijo que tenía algo que buscar y que la dejáramos sola, que luego nos alcanzaría después –dijo happy –y bien ¿qué hacemos con el erza?- pregunto lucy –hay que despertarlo, así contestara muchas de nuestras preguntas –erza se acercó al uzumaki y comenzó a zarandearlo de una forma brusca –despierta rubio, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte –dijo erza estaba "despertándolo" –déjame en paz mama, no quiero ir a la escuela –contesto el rubio entre sueños mientras era zarandeado –creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte erza –dijo lucy con una gotita de sudor.

Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos… miro el techo con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con suavidad… pero nadie le respondió… su vista comenzó a aclararse de pronto Naruto despertó de golpe y vio a las personas que lo habían atacado recientemente –AH, MALDITOS NO CREAN QUE ME VENCIERON AHORA MISMO SE LAS VERAN… -antes de terminar su frase noto que estaba amarrado –¿PERO QUE COJONES…?, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?, SUÉLTENME DATTEBAYO, LES DIGO QUE ME SUELTEN- gritaba el rubio a los cuatro vientos

- No lo haremos porque eres sospechoso- dijo Erza viendo al rubio, pero de pronto erza volvió a sentir el calambre en su brazo, a decir verdad comenzó a dolerle y mucho –erza has estado así después de la pelea con el tipo este –dijo Natsu señalando al rubio –oye tengo nombre dattebayo –dijo Naruto algo ofendido –así es ¿qué te pasa erza? –pregunto gray preocupado –después esa shuriken de viento me alcanzara, sentí como mi armadura estaba siendo despedazada poco a poco por miles de micro espinas, a decir verdad, creí que moriría –dijo erza viendo su brazo izquierdo

_**flashback**_

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el rubio se había acercado a ella con mucha rapidez –maldita sea –dijo erza mientras era impactada por el shuriken de viento mandándola a volar varios metros, poco a poco una esfera explosiva de viento la había atrapado

-_mi armadura, no puede resistir este ataque_ –dijo erza desesperada mientras veía como la armadura se estaba despedazando poco a poco cuando las micro espinas de viento la estaban atacando.

-_ está desmoronándose –_la armadura se hizo pedazos y varias micro espinas dieron el en brazo izquierdo de erza, cuando la esfera se había disipado creando un cráter, erza salió de ahí con solo su ropa interior negra, tenía quemaduras y una mirada furiosa y penetrante, con esa mirada trataba de matar al rubio -_…maldito, _re-equip: hakama.

-Oye tú, casi me matas maldito

_**Fin del flashback**_

-no puedo creerlo –dijo natsu

-pensé que no te había hecho nada –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos –pero al parecer me equivoque, creo que sé que es lo que tienes dattebayo, las senbon de Viento cortaron los conductos nerviosos tu cuerpo, tsunade-obaachan me dijo que no podrá reparado por un Ninjutsu médico –explico Naruto -¿ninjutsu medico? –Preguntaron los magos de fairy tail confundidos –naruto se liberó de las ataduras con un movimiento, los magos de fairy tail se preparaban para atacar naruto dirigio una mirada a erza.

-déjame ayudarte ttebayo –Naruto con una mirada de determinación –al oír esas palabras los magos de fairy tail retrocedieron, pero aun así se mantuvieron alertas, Naruto se acercó a erza –déjame tocar tu brazo –dijo Naruto erza no confió mucho en el tipo rubio, pero al ver la mirada seria que él le estaba dando, sintió que en verdad Naruto iba a ayudarla, Naruto con la mano que tenía la marca que le brindo el sabio de los seis caminos hizo un pequeño roce con la zona afectada.

Erza sintió algo placentero en su brazo, se podía apreciar que en el sistema nervioso de erza comenzaba a ser restaurado gracias al fuinjutsu de ashura, que ahora estaba en posesión de Naruto –con esto el daño del rasen shuriken queda reparado –dijo Naruto erza se queda sin palabras ese dolor ya había desaparecido y podía mover su brazo con normalidad

-Me quedaría a charlar un poco más, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer -dijo naruto -erza noto como Naruto se iba a dirigir hacia la salida pensaba en detenerlo pero...

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, la puerta de la cabaña comenzó a abrirse, la chica tierna y la gatita que estaba en compañía de los magos entro, pero no estaba sola, después entro un chico con el cabello azabache con mirada seria –gracias, por guiarme -contesto simplemente el azabache, Wendy asintió sonrojada a mas no poder, sus hormonas trabajaban al máximo pues nunca había visto a un chico muy apuesto.

-Sasuke-teme –dijo Naruto señalándolo -¿qué haces aquí dobe?, deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos –dijo Sasuke –esperen –dijo Natsu gritando –¿quién diablos eres tú y porque demonios estas con Wendy? y ¿este tipo rubio qué demonios hizo? –salamander se veía histérico –eso es algo que no te concierne –contesto serio el azabache, los magos de fairy tail comenzaron a hacer reproches pero Sasuke los ignoro olímpicamente -Naruto es hora de irnos de aquí, puede que "_el"_ esté cerca –Naruto en seguida pone su mirada seria –casi lo olvido, espérame ya voy –contesto Naruto su expresión cambio radicalmente.

-Esperen en este mismo instante –dijo erza –ustedes son sospechosos de eso no hay duda -Naruto observó a erza y Sasuke simplemente se dio la espalda ignorándola –no perdamos más el tiempo, Naruto –Sasuke estaba a punto de ir a la salida –aún no he dicho: retírense –dijo erza poniendo una mirada aterradora Natsu y gray se abrazaban asustados.

-es mejor que le hagan caso, erza es una bestia –dijo Natsu asustado –aye –dijo happy con el mismo semblante, -ustedes dos, vengan con nosotros, tenemos preguntas que queremos hacerles –dijo erza con un tono de voz autoritario y aterrador, Sasuke volteo la mirada -no estamos obligados a hacerte caso –dijo Sasuke – ¿qué demonios dijiste bastardo? –dijo erza enojada, no podía concebir que unos tipos buenos para nada se pasen por el arco del triunfo su autoridad, esto ameritaba el peor de los castigos.

-es mejor que prepares dos tumbas happy, no hay forma de salvarlos, están condenados –dijo natsu –aye, sir, que dios se apiade de sus almas –dijo happy ambos vestían un traje de luto de quien sabe dónde, y happy tenía unas rosas de panteón. –pobre de ellos –dijo lucy

Antes de que erza hiciera algo de pronto una muralla de llamas negras apareció como barrera para que los magos de fairy tail no dieran un paso más –rápido Naruto –dijo sasuke –tu no me das órdenes teme -dijo Naruto de mala gana y ambos salieron de la cabaña hacia el bosque –argh, joder con ellos –grito Natsu y empezó a devorar las llamas negras, ahora si estoy encendido esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a esos tipos –dijo Natsu.

-espera Natsu el chico rubio de una forma ayudo a erza a recuperarse –dijo lucy –sí, ¿pero viste que presumidos son?, a simple vista están pidiendo que les den una paliza –dijo Natsu –no te precipites cerebro de flama –dijo gray - ¿Que quieres decir con eso cubito de hielo? -tanto Gray como Natsu chocan sus frentes en términos no agradables, pero con solo una mirada de Erza los dos estaban abrazados como los grandes amigos que querían demostrar ser.

Erza se quedó pensando en el tipo rubio –rápido debemos seguirlos –ordeno erza

Los fairys salieron corriendo de la cabaña pero notaron rápidamente como el rubio con cara de idiota y el azabache arrogante subieron unos árboles y se perdieron de vista –EEHH, CAMINARON POR LOS ARBOLES –dijo lucy asombrada –erza miraba la escena con molestia

Mientras tanto

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban saltando árbol tras árbol mientras estaban conversando –¿cómo demonios llegamos a este lugar?, solo recuerdo que expulsamos nuestro chakra al máximo poder pero algo nos succiono -dijo Sasuke procesando lo que acaba de pasar –el abuelo rikudou me dijo que gracias a la colisión de esos ataques logramos abrir un agujero dimensional pero que ahora tenemos un especie de bloqueo de chakra –dijo Naruto –ahora eso explica por qué no puedo activar el rinnegan –dijo Sasuke –oye teme, ¿crees que madara también haya sido arrastrado en este lugar? –pregunto Naruto.

-no me preguntes eso porque no lo sé, pero… hay que prepararnos en caso de que lo encontremos en este lugar, para que de una vez por todas acabemos con ese miserable –dijo Sasuke –si, pero he estado buscado su rastro y no lo encontré por ningún lado –poco a poco después de saltar de un árbol tras otro casi estaban llegando a una ciudad.

De pronto llegaron a una ciudad –Sasuke, mira es una ciudad enorme –dijo Naruto viéndolo asombrado, Sasuke puso una mirada seria – ¿dónde demonios estamos? –se preguntó Sasuke –solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, -dijo Naruto sonriendo y adentrándose en la ciudad, Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-buenas –dijo Naruto hablando con unos señores que estaban en una canoa –verán mi compañero y yo estamos perdidos y recientemente unos locos nos atacaron, sería tan amable de decirme en donde estamos –pregunto Naruto –hola chico, están en la ciudad de magnolia, en el reino de fiore –respondió el señor –¿fiore? –Pregunto Naruto confundido –debes ser extranjero, ¿es la primera vez que vienes de aquí? –Pregunto el señor –supongo que si –dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad…

-¿el país del hierro?

-así es

-no tengo idea de que hablas niño -respondió la señora frente a un azabache que observaba serio -es que hay una guerra ahí y muchas vidas están en riesgo- dijo Sasuke con seriedad –¿estás loco?, ¿de cuál guerra hablas? yo nunca he oído de ese lugar, así que sí no vas a comprar nada vete –dijo la señora tajante, Sasuke frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y se retiró del puesto.

Sasuke había hecho la misma pregunta a más de diez puestos pero… no había obtenido nada de información.

De pronto él se encontró a Naruto este llevaba una cara de fastidio –¿cómo te fue? –Sasuke no respondió con eso fue suficiente para que Naruto adivinara la respuesta, ambos se sentaron en una banca, Naruto Hizo una mueca al oír su estómago gruñir –esto apesta -dijo Naruto quejándose –deberíamos cambiar nuestros nombres a "_porqué"_ y "_molestarse" _–Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido

-Vaya sin dinero, sin chakra, con hambre y en un lugar desconocido, esto es fantástico –dijo Naruto –si y será más fantástico si no te cayas –dijo Sasuke harto de oír al uzumaki.

En la entrada de la ciudad

-de prisa Natsu sigue su rastro –ordeno erza al dragón Slayer, –miren, ya los encontré –dijo Natsu señalando a los chicos que estaban sentados en una banca uno mirando el suelo y otro con un aura depresiva. –muy bien, les mostrare a esos sujetos que… -Natsu no completo su frase ya que escucho un sonido extraño.

-ohh vaya, esos tipos les gruño el estómago –dijo Natsu algo serio –creo que tienen hambre, pobres –dijo Wendy – ¿qué piensas hacer erza? –pregunto charle erza, se mantuvo pensativa pero algo la interrumpió, era Naruto que había salido de su aura depresiva y los visualizo

-SASUKE, ellos nos encontraron -dijo Naruto –oh genial, prepárate, presiento que debemos luchar –dijo Sasuke, el equipo de Natsu se estaba acercando Naruto tenia un kunai en su mano y Sasuke estaba por desenfundar su chokuto.

-OIGAN, VENIMOS EN SON DE PAZ –grito Natsu a los cuatro vientos –¿en son de qué? –Pregunto Naruto confundido –hay que tener cuidado dobe, podría ser una trampa –dijo Sasuke, los magos se acercaron a ellos.

-tenemos algo que ofrecerles, los invitaremos a comer –dijo Lucy alegre enserio, dijo Naruto haciéndosele agua la canoa mientras se imaginaba una montaña de platos de ramen -¿porque razón? –Naruto frunció el ceño ya que el teme lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, Lucy se sintió intimidada por las palabras del pelinegro.

-no tienes opción, considerando su estado actual como para que los dos estén sentados en una banca en un estado lamentable, deduzco que ni si quieran son de aquí, y ni tienen casa, si no deseas acompañarnos entonces te diré, que eres libre de pasar hambre y frio el día de hoy y probablemente el resto de tus días –dijo erza, a Sasuke a no le gusto su comentario.

-Sasuke, tiene razón, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera dinero –dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció mas su ceño –creo que deberíamos acompañaros… -dijo Naruto con madurez y Sasuke lo escucho interesado -además porque me prometieron QUE ME VAN A DAR RAMEN GRATIS –dijo Naruto sonriendo como un imbécil y Sasuke cayó de espaldas, su amigo aún seguía siendo un estúpido.

Naruto se acercó al equipo de Natsu con una sonrisa –¿verdad que tengo razón? –pregunto Naruto y Lucy le contesto con un si nervioso.

-Ok haz lo que quieras, pero no me culpes si todo sale mal ¿entendiste dobe? –Sentencio Sasuke –YOSH aceptamos su oferta, y bien, ¿dónde está mi ramen? –pregunto Naruto y los magos les apareció una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Varios minutos después

Naruto se estaba se había empacado dos tazones de ramen y los magos de fairy tail pensaron que la cuenta iría en aumento, Sasuke comía pero mas disimuladamente y de paso cautivando a varias chicas que se encontraban en dicho establecimiento.

-¿esta sabroso? –Pregunto Lucy –oh si muchas gracias –dijo Naruto y sasuke solo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo –es una forma de agradecerte por haber capturado a los bandidos y como disculpa por haberte atacado –dijo erza de repente –disculpa aceptada dattebayo –dijo Naruto llevándose carne de cerdo a la boca

-bueno… sé que sonare algo agresiva pero… ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Por qué tienen sus sopas rasgados y varias heridas?- preguntó la rubia.-de pronto Sasuke paro de comer y observo a Lucy detenidamente –ya bájale teme, nos dieron de comer a si que no hay problema en decirles ¿o no?, bueno, soy Naruto uzumaki y el es sasuke uchiha, los dos somos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Ninjas? –Preguntaron los magos de fairy tail y uno de ellos muy feliz -¡Unos ninjas! ¡Genial!- dijo Natsu con emoción, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y Sasuke frunciera el ceño -¡Eso es cool! ¡Deben de hacer muchas cosas emocionantes!

-si por emocionante te refieres a la guerra, estas equivocado –dijo Sasuke –¿guerra? -Preguntó Lucy –les contaremos todo, a lo mejor ustedes podrían orientarnos -dijo Naruto dejando de comer –Bueno si quieren saber porque estamos asi… creo que deberé de empezar por el principio -dijo Naruto.

-¡Bien, una historia de ninjas!- exclamo Natsu emocionado cual niño pequeño y Happy a su lado, esperando ansiosos escuchar lo que Naruto les iba a contar.

Varios minutos después…

-y así aparecimos aquí –dijo Naruto –lamentamos haber pensado asi de ustedes –dijo Lucy con tristeza –espero nunca experimentar en carne propia lo que es una guerra –dijo erza -¡Ah que historia tan triste es mejor que las novelas que Lucy escribe y que leemos a escondidas!- exclamo Natsu. -¡Oye!- dijo la rubia molesta.

-¡Aye! ¡Además de que tu historia es tan triste que podría cortarme las venas con una rebanada de pan!- decía Happy llorando -Creo que exageraste- dijo Lucy. -oigan chicos también debemos de presentarnos y de disculparnos por lo que ocasionamos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto Naruto-san, Sasuke-san.

Los mencionados asienten en respuesta a la buena voluntad de la rubia, aunque Sasuke detecto que algo estaba planeando.

- Tienes razón Lucy, yo soy Natsu, y el es Happy

- Aye

- Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, y ella es Charle- la mencionada solo asiente con la cabeza -Gray Fullbuster- se presentó el exhibicionista oficial del gremio, Naruto y Lucy le comentaron que le faltaban los pantalones, a lo que este se puso a buscarlos

-soy Erza Scarlet, a propósito gracias por curarme –dijo erza al rubio –no te preocupes dattebayo, supongo que también debo disculparme… siento haberte atacado con el rasen shuriken –dijo Naruto –descuida en ese momento yo era tu enemiga y tú eras mi enemigo a sí que hiciste bien, solo te estabas defendiendo –dijo erza, naruto solo le sonrió.

-Entonces no tienen donde vivir, ni dinero, ya sé, por qué no se unen a nuestro gremio fairy tail estoy seguro de que el maestro estará feliz de aceptarlos -dijo Natsu – ¿fairy tail? –Preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke – ¿tu que dices Sasuke? Por mi está bien ir a ese tal gremio –dijo Naruto –creo que sería una oportunidad de descansar y reunir fuerzas para después acabar con madara, bien lo haremos –dijo Sasuke –yosh –dijo Naruto.

Todos habían salido del restaurante –ahh que bien comi –dijo naruto –es hora de irnos –dijo Wendy sonriendo -Yo tengo que ir por una armadura, los alcanzare después si me entero que hicieron alboroto en el gremio, estarán muertos –dijo erza y los miembros del esquipo Natsu sudaron frio.

-Llegamos- dijo Lucy y Naruto miro el enorme edificio que componía el Gremio de Fairy Tail, debía admitir que su arquitectura se parecía a la Torre de la Hokage, pero era más llamativa.

-YA LLEGAMOS –grito Natsu entrando adentro del gremio, como siempre estaba la batalla campal entre todos por cualquier estupidez instintivamente como si fuera el pan de cada día Natsu y gray se unieron a la pelea –todos están locos –dijo Sasuke.

Todos se giraron y en la entrada del gremio vieron a un azabache muy apuesto y a un rubio sonriente. –ah se me olvido decirles –dijo Natsu mientras seguía golpeando a wakaba -son nuevos vienen a unirse al gremio él es Sasuke y el otro es nabruto –dijo Natsu –ES NARUTO PEDAZO DE MIERDA –dijo Naruto enojado y escupiendo fuego por la boca –como sea -dijo Natsu y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Kya el azabache es tan guapo —suspiraron algunas chicas del gremio, entre ellas una tal cana alberona –hmp, porque no me sorprende -dijo Naruto con fastidio –vengan chicos por aquí está el maestro –dijo Lucy animada.

Naruto y Sasuke al ver el ambiente estaban preguntándose mentalmente si fue la decisión correcta que tomaron al entrar en ese gremio.

**Eso es todo por hoy ¿Reviews?**

**Estoy haciendo una encuesta, quien quiere que sea la pareja de Sasuke pueden elegir a cualquier mujer de fairy tail, menos erza, lucy y Wendy, la encuesta se cierra a la próxima actualización, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo nuevo disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 3.- dangerous delivery

Tenía una semana de estar en ese mundo y aunque se sentía extraño era un lugar agradable, en especial el gremio, los agremiados son gente alegre y de buen corazón, le recordó que estaba en estaba en konoha, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con la incertidumbre de que estaría pasando en su mundo, ya que tienen entendido que madara seguía ahí, probablemente causaría el caos inminente, pero el consuelo le llego a Naruto porque sabía bien que para llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan del ojo de la luna, necesitaba el chakra ying, se estaba preguntando si también ya habría conseguido su segundo ojo, ese hecho lo inquietaba bastante.

Oh si damas y caballeros, era Naruto que se encontraba acostado, en una cama, en un departamento, ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?, sencillo, Lucy había hablado con el dueño, que por cierto se llevaba muy bien con el y les dio alojamiento a Naruto y Sasuke con la condición de que en un mes encontraran trabajo y así pudieran subsistir, durante esta semana Naruto dedico a entrenar sus nuevos poderes aunque se encontraran bloqueados, descubrió que aun podía utilizar chakra de los bijuus, el suficientemente necesario como para realizar más jutsus.

También descubrió que tenía acceso a la arena del shukaku, así como otro elemento nuevo que es el magnético, eso sí, al ser algo que jamás había usado, se sentía muy cansado con rapidez claro está, debido al bloqueo de chakra, Sasuke le dijo que descansara ya que si quería recuperar sus poderes otorgados por el sabio, no debía excederse a lo que Naruto había accedido a regañadientes, pues sentía que estaba en los viejos tiempos, ya que Sasuke le estaba dando órdenes.

Naruto se alisto, salió con un pan en la boca –yosh, hoy tomare una misión, dattebayo –dijo sonriente mientras salía saltando de un edificio a otro llamando la atención de mucha gente, que estaba pasando, Naruto había entrado al gremio, pero como era de costumbre los agremiados se estaban matando los unos a los otros, cosa que no entendía, pero recuerda muy bien lo que paso una semana atrás, de cómo entro en el gremio.

_**Flashback**_

_-Maestro- dijo Lucy sonriéndole. –hola Lucy –dijo el maestro –oh ¿quienes son ellos?, ¿acaso viene a pedir trabajo?. -pregunto el anciano -no, ellos son Naruto y Sasuke vienen a unirse al gremio –dijo Lucy_

_-oh ya veo, bueno muchacho, creo que me imagino que tendrás tus razones para estar aquí… erza me había contado algo, pero creo que es mejor que sea de ti de quien venga- dijo un Anciano desde una mesa, Naruto le miro, algo en ese pequeño hombre le hacía sentir respeto, el hecho de que ese hombre sea pequeño, no quiere decir que sea débil, eso quedó demostrado cuando peleo al lado del sandaime tsuchikage._

_-Bueno… ok, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki… -Naruto comenzó a aclarar su garganta mientras que se sentaba en la barra de bebidas, aún estaba realmente confundido, Sasuke pensó que era mala idea, Pero noto que Naruto le decía con la mirada que esa pandilla de chiflados era de fiar, todos los del gremio pararon su pelea y se sentaron a escuchar la historia del rubio._

_-venimos de otro mundo al parecer –dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo al rubio, justo cuando empezaba a contar la historia, naruto solo funcio el ceño, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo de antes, -¿son de Edoras?- pregunto biska –ehh no, venimos de las 5 naciones ninja –dijo naruto extrañado, los magos estaban confundidos, tanto Makarov como Mirajane, y probablemente como magos muchas veces han visto la existencia de muchos universos… un multiverso._

_-Ya veo, parece ser que ustedes provienen de un Universo más lejano que el de Edoras, por lo que veo en su mundo no existe la magia, puedo ver esto en sus ropas- comento makarov –a si es, la magia y los gremios no existen, comparado en este mundo diríamos que donde nosotros venimos es muy caótico –dijo Sasuke a un serio y con el estereotipo del tío cool._

_-YA PUEDO SEGUIR –dijo naruto –oh si discúlpanos chico –dijo el anciano -en fin…_

_20 minutos después…_

_Naruto miro a los magos… acababa de concluir su historia._

_-Y así fue como llegue aquí, aun asi me siento muy extraño- dijo él mientras que el silencio inundaba el gremio –Eh… ¿Están bien?_

_Mas tardo en preguntar cuando todos empezaron a llorar como magdalenas._

_-¡Eres un hombre por haber soportado todo eso!- exclamo Elfman llorando. -¡pobrecito un niño como tú no debería haber estado en una guerra!- dijo Bisca mientras lo abrazaba –oigan no es para tanto déjenme en paz –dijo Naruto enojado cómicamente –oh yo sé que te haces el duro, pero no necesitas ser así –decían Macao y wakaba mientras se unían al abrazo –si ellos tiene razón, deja fluir tus sentimientos, estamos aquí para escucharte –dijo levy mientras lloraba –BASTA, NO SOY UN POBRE DIABLO, SUELTENME DATTEBAYO –decía Naruto mientras forcejeaba para salir de ese abrazo fraternal._

_Sasuke observo la escena con ojos blanco –que te vaya bien dobe –Sasuke se retiró 50 metros lejos de la lloradera, Naruto se percató de eso inmediatamente –OYE, SASUKE-TEME VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE Y USTEDES, DEJEN DE ABRAZARME –grito Naruto a los cuatro vientos._

_-ejem –carraspeo makarov mostrando seriedad el abrazo fraternal había cesado y Naruto suspiro aliviado hasta que… -¡Oh descuida jovencito, no temas, nosotros con gusto te aceptaremos como parte del gremio! ¡Es más desde ahora ustedes pasan a formar parte de nuestra familia!- dijo Makarov llorando cómicamente y acercándosele, Naruto solo lo miro con cara de fastidió, no quería que el maestro también se les uniera en ese abrazo fraternal, Naruto en ese momento se sintió extraño primero 3 magos de ese gremio casi lo asesinan y después no se esperó que lo trataran tan bien -¡Mira, ponle la marca del gremio!_

_-Si maestro- dijo Mira sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a Naruto con una pluma. -Eh, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Naruto. -Solo te pondré la marca del Gremio, ¿Dónde la prefieres?- dijo Mirajane sonriendo. -¿Marca?- dijo Naruto. -Es esta- dijo Lucy mostrándole la marca que tenía en la mano –esperen un minuto -dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos –no podemos recibir la marca porque nosotros no pertenecemos aquí y también porque no somos magos–dijo Naruto con mucha madurez –así que tengo una petición –dijo Naruto señalando su banda ninja –quisiera portar la marca de su gremio en una banda ninja, de esta forma nuestras costumbres no se perderán y así tampoco cambiare mi camino ninja –dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Sasuke._

_-Igual yo –dijo Sasuke apoyando a Naruto –somos shinobis y así queremos prevalecer –ya veo a si que quieres grabar la marca de fairy tail en una placa de acero para ponértela en la frente, ¿verdad? –pregunto makarov y Naruto asintió –de acuerdo, no se cual sea ese camino ninja del que hablan pero si les hace sentir mejor entonces que así sea, bienvenidos a fairy tail, Naruto Sasuke, hijos míos._

_Fiesta por los nuevos miembros –se escuchó el grito de todo el gremio_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Naruto sonrió hace tres días tenia puesta su banda ninja con el símbolo de fairy tail en el, entro al gremio y por alguna razón busco a Sasuke, pero le dijeron que se había ido en una misión con el equipo de shadow gear, Naruto diciendo que superara al teme dijo que haría una misión el solo sin ayuda de nadie.

-Ok veamos –dijo Naruto acercándose al tablero de trabajos –ohhh este me llama la atención –dijo Naruto mirando un papel que decía, **"**_**dangerous delivery"**_ –solicitan a un mago veloz, el cliente se encuentra en la ciudad de oshibana.–dijo mirajane leyendo -no hay más detalles, es algo sospechoso, pero la paga es atractiva -dijo mira, el papel decía que la recompensa seria de 7 millones de jewels.

-yosh, no se diga mas esta misión es perfecta para mí, veloz es mi segundo nombre –dijo Naruto orgulloso de si mismo –muy bien es hora de ir a oshibana… por cierto, ¿en dónde queda eso? –dijo Naruto confundido, mirajane sonrió nerviosamente…

-Y así es como llegas allá –explico mira – ¿un tren? -Dijo Naruto confundido, vah puedo ir corriendo llego más rápido, en fin ya me voy –dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras salía del edificio del gremio e iba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Naruto pronto se encontraba saltando de un árbol a otro, se sentía en su elemento, incluso estaba gritando de alegría, y más porque iba a llegar a poder superar al teme, después de preguntar a muchas personas de cómo llegar a oshibana al fin dio en una refinería secreta donde habían solicitado esa misión.

-Buenas –grito Naruto emocionado –soy de fairy tail, acepte la misión que tengo aquí –Naruto estaba sosteniendo un panfleto.

-oh, ¿así que eres el mago veloz? –dijo un señor –mi nombre es Alexander y eh estado solicitando este trabajo a varios gremios pero no la han querido aceptar, no se porque –dijo Alexander –pero antes de que permita que aceptes el trabajo, muéstrame si eres lo suficientemente veloz chico.

-Yosh, muy bien aquí voy –dijo el rubio sonriendo Naruto lanzo un kunai de tres puntas, creando un sello de manos y gritando –hiraishin no jutsu –desapareció con una velocidad monstruosa asombrando a Alexander.

-¿que tal eh?, veloz es mi segundo nombre –dijo el ninja rubio sonriendo -eso me pareció fascinante entonces sé que podre confiar en ti, ven chico acércate –dijo con un aura sombría y ojos brillantes, Naruto obedeció, Alexander saco un objeto esférico de una caja fuerte y lo puso en su tórax, un sello mágico apareció en él y Alexander introdujo el objeto adentro de Naruto.

-¿Pero qué demonios me hizo? –Pregunto confundido –muy bien chico, básicamente tu misión es esta: debes transportar esta mini bomba mágica al otro lado de la ciudad de crocus, justo en otro almacén de armas, te preguntaras porque la introduje en tu cuerpo, sencillo, la bomba necesita calor humano para conservar su magia, pero al hacerlo este se activa un dispositivo mágico explosivo…

-¿EXPLOSIVO?, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA?, VA A EXPLOTAR Y AUN ASI ME LA IMPLANTO MALDITO VIEJO, EXIJO QUE ME LA QUITE DE INMEDIATO –grito Naruto asustado –una vez implantada ya no puedo desactivarla, y mucho menos quitártela, tendrás que usar todos tus hechizos de velocidad para viajar a tu destino, solo el mago que se encuentra en el almacén de crocus podrá quitarte la bomba, tienes alrededor de 60 minutos –sentencio Alexander mientras que en el brazo derecho de Naruto aparecía unos números de color verde que estaban en cuenta regresiva.

-Te recomiendo que no te metas en peleas, ya que si te llegan a tocar… KABOOOM, a lo que me refiero es que solo acarrearas una tragedia si te llegasen a golpear, ahh tampoco puedes realizar ataques físicos pues al implantar la bomba dentro de ti, te has convertido en una especie de bomba humana chico –dijo Alexander –Naruto sudo frio y empezó a llorar cómicamente –USTED ES UN HOMICIDA –Naruto se asustó al ver los números en retroceso y ese sentimiento de pánico creció cuando Naruto vio una especie de marca brillante circular en su abdomen de color verde.

-yo que tú me daría prisa –dijo alexander -tic, tac, tic, tac, el tiempo ha comenzado a correr, así que lárgate ahora –Naruto salió del edificio corriendo desesperadamente –MALDICION, MALDICION, ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO? DATTEBAYO –grito con desesperación

Naruto estaba repitiéndose la última frase de ese viejo loco cuando salió de ese almacén –recuerda chico si el tiempo se te acaba… _silencio incomodo –_game over para ti.

-_Game over_ -pensó Naruto con cara azul

_Tiempo estimado 50 minutos, 46 segundos…_

Naruto se encontraba saltando de un edificio a otro por primera vez estaba sudando la gota gorda, si el llegase a morir en esa misión estúpida, como entonces podría derrotar a madara… no definitivamente Naruto uzumaki, el hokage naranja de konoha no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, con la cola entre las patas entro en la tienda.

-disculpe señorita quisiera pedirle un favor –dijo Naruto entrando a una tienda –la chica le sonrió pero definitivamente noto como el estómago del rubio brillaba de verde y vio una especie de números en su brazo derecho que iban en retroceso, la chica comenzó a asustarse –_acaso será… _LARGATE, VETE, LLEVATE TU NUVE DE MUERTE CONTIGO –grito la chica con desesperación y estaba a punto de echarlo a patadas pero al ver esos números la chica grito de manera cómica y temiendo que el chico pudiese explotar en su preciosa tienda lo jalo de sus ropas y lo sacó de ahí, en ese instante las personas del pueblo observaron a Naruto muy asustados.

-SALGAN DE AHÍ, ESE CHICO ES UNA BOMBA HUMANA –gritaron los aldeanos asustados y en cuestión de segundo el lugar donde estaba Naruto se convirtió como una especie de pueblo fantasma. –No me quiero morir –dijo Naruto llorando cómicamente…

Tiempo estimado 37 minutos y 20 segundos…

-Maldición, ya casi ha pasado media hora y apenas voy a la mitad de camino -dijo Naruto sudando y con pánico de pronto unas personas comenzaban a verlo de una manera extraña –hola chico, -dijo que llevas ahí, es algo en que podamos ayudarte –no trago nada, se les agradece la intención –dijo Naruto sudado y recordando las palabras de ese señor homicida, inserta bombas –no seas Modesto ¿porque no me entregas lo que llevas ahí eh?.

Naruto estaba rodeado…

-A EL, QUÍTENLE LA BOMBA –gritaron varios sujetos, empezando una pelea con Naruto de cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto esquivabas los golpes de una manera cómica, un golpe estuvo a punto de darle en el pecho pero de milagro este no llego, Naruto empezó a hiperventilar del susto.

-_Maldición, el tiempo se me acaba y estos tipos están_ _retrasándome_…. ESPEREN UN MOMENTO IMBECILES, SI USTEDES ME LLEGAN A GOLPEAR TODOS A VAMOS A VOLAR POR LOS AIRES -grito Naruto tratando de hacer que los sujetos entraran en razón, lo peor de todo es que Naruto no podía golpear, porque también explotaría en el proceso, tal parece que los sujetos hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de advertencia.

-NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE –gritaron lanzándose al ataque

Naruto noto que el circulo verde pasa de un color amarillo, aumentando su desesperación –Naruto, ya sé cómo puedes mantenerlos a raya, usa mi chakra de polvo dorado, así los ahogaras y evitaras que te golpeen –dijo una voz era el shukaku… -gracias ehh… -soy shukaku

Naruto hizo una pose de manos -jiton: Sakin Taisō –grito Naruto poco a poco un Flujo Cascada de Polvo Dorado, encierra a su oponentes en un gran montículo de Polvo Dorado –sello –dijo Naruto y las marcas del shukaku rodearon los montículos – y ahí se quedan imbéciles –dijo Naruto y posterior mente llego a manifestar uno de los brazos de kurama.

Por favor que llegue muy lejos y sin mas utilizo el brazo para lanzar el kunai hacia un horizonte desconocido.-Solo me queda la suerte –hiraishin no jutsu –dijo naruto haciendo una posición de manos y después en un parpadeo dorado, desapareció…

Unos segundos después…

El rubio había aparecido en medio de un bosque, Para su mala suerte había aparecido kilometros atrás de la ciudad de krokus, y para empeorar las cosas ya no tenía el chakra suficiente para volver a hacer su hiraishin –maldita sea –dijo gruñendo y llorando, si debía morir, al menos debí a ver besado a una chica –dijo lamentándose y sin más remedio se lanzó corriendo hacia la ciudad…

_Tiempo estimado 15 minutos y 44 segundos…_

-¡Es enorme!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido viendo la ciudad –de inmediato noto que el circulo amarillo brillante cambiaba de color rojo y también los números de su brazo cambiaban a ese color -no puedo turistear por ahora, debo encontrar ese puto almacén de mierda, y quitarme esta puta bomba –dijo serio y sudando, sin más se aventuró a la ciudad.

-Me lleva la… En serio que es enorme esta ciudad… solo he recorrido un par de cuadras y ya siento como si hubiera pasado tres veces por Konoha- dijo Naruto desesperado, probablemente, admiraría la ciudad y trataría de averiguar cuantas veces cabria konoha en ella, si no tuviera una bomba en su interior amenazando con explotar.

-SUFICIENTE, YA ME HARTE Y YA DEJA DE SONAR YA SE QUE LLEVO EL TIEMPO ENCIMA DATTEBAYO –dijo Naruto mirando su brazo, como si este tuviera vida propia y pudiera escucharlo, la gente de crocus miraba a Naruto con pena y con extrañeza. –No pienso morir, no en mil pedazos, TAIJUU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU –grito Naruto y un número exagerado de clones apareció de la nada eran alrededor de 400.

-Escuchen todos busquen por toda la ciudad y encuentren un maldito almacén de armas, si alguno de ustedes lo encuentra HAGANMELO SABER –dijo Naruto desesperado, los clones asintieron y de inmediato empezaron a buscar por todas partes…

_Tiempo estimado 8 minutos y 10 segundos_

Un clon había llegado a ver un pequeño edificio común y de inmediato noto que había muchas armas, así como medicamentos y pociones mágicas –eso lo debe de saber el jefe -dijo el clon y desapareció en un haz de humo.

Mientras tanto adentro del almacén

Dos sujetos se encontraban charlando -Oye crees que ese mago corredor haya explotado, se ha tardado mucho –dijo un señor que estaba construyendo algo –algo me dice que muy pronto tendremos un funeral, ¿dónde crees que haya ocurrido la tragedia-dijo el otro sujeto –no sabría decírtelo… la conversación quedo interrumpida ya que la puerta se había destruido completamente, cortesía de un raserengan.

_Tiempo estimado 30 segundos_

-oh, parece que ya llego, ¿oye eres el mago corredor? –Naruto no tenía expresión alguna, cuando entro en ese dichoso almacén –mira Lester-san, parece que todavía sigue en una pieza –comento otro sujeto –ustedes dos… QUITENME ESTA PUTA BOMBA AHORA –grito Naruto desesperado –ok, ok, cálmate chico… -dijo Lester tratando de apaciguar al rubio -cálmate, mi trasero, que no ven que voy a explotar -dijo Naruto mostrándoles la marca circular de un rojo brillante, muy pero muy brillante. Un sello mágico apareció en el brazo de Naruto y justo cuando el tiempo estaba llegando a los 5 segundos, se detuvo.

El otro sujeto procedió abrir un círculo mágico en el tórax de Naruto y con sumo cuidado saco la bomba de ahí y la metió en un cofre mágico – ESTOY VIVO –dijo Naruto llorando cómicamente –te debemos una chico, estas bombas mágicas son nuestro más valioso tesoro en todo el reino de fiore – ¿porque demonios me la implantaron? –dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Desgraciadamente estas bombas están fabricadas con un poder mágico casi extinto, por lo que, para la magia que está dentro de ellas necesitan ser transportadas por personas, lastimosamente este es un trabajo demasiado peligroso, ya que muchos magos clase s no quisieron tomar- explico Lester –ahh ya entiendo entonces buscaban a cualquier imbécil que se les pasara en frente para que sea su chivo expiatorio ehh –dijo Naruto claramente enojado.

-Si, y vimos que tú eras ese imbécil –dijo Lester –¿PERO QUE COÑO? –dijo Naruto y estaba a punto de golpear a esos sujetos, pero… –creíamos que te ibas a morir, pero puedo ver que hay una gran determinación en ti, estas destinado para cosas grandes, toma lo prometido es deuda, 7 millones de jewels –dijo Lester pagando la cantidad exacta del panfleto. De no ser por estar en estado de shock, Naruto se hubiera alegrado por recibir tantos ceros, aun así no tenía expresión alguna.

Naruto había llegado al gremio, pero como siempre este estaba inundado en la batalla campal, todos se detuvieron al ver a Naruto con expresión terrorífica en su rostro, haciendo que todo el gremio se paralizara, Naruto se dirigió a la barra de bebidas.

-mira-san, complete la misión –dijo Naruto con esa misma expresión que daba escalofríos –bie…bienvenido Naruto, ¿c-cómo te fue en tu primera misión?, ¿t-te la pasaste bien? –a pesar de estar asustada de esa expresión, mirajane trato de sonreír de una manera dulce, Naruto observo a mirajane con una mirada aterradora –¿que si me la pase bien? –dijo mientras su aura sombria aumentaba -creo que no te conviene que me preguntes como me fue–dijo Naruto ante una asustada mirajane y sin más salió del gremio, con un aura azul y tambaleándose, como si se hubiera ido de jerga por toda una noche.

-¿qué le habrá pasado? –preguntaron algunos agremiados

**Es todo por hoy, respecto a la votación la voy a posponer, deje un poll en mi perfil para que ustedes tengan la libertad de votar, por la pareja de Sasuke. ¿reviews?**


	5. notificacion

Queridos lectores lamento ilusionarlos con que crean de que este va a ser un nuevo capítulo, ya no voy a subir más capítulos inclusive he estado pensando en borrar mi cuenta y las historias que apenas acabo de escribir, eso es debido a que tengo demasiados problemas personales y familiares muy, muy fuertes a tal punto que me han dejado en estado de depresión crónica, inclusive me hicieron una valoración psicológica, mi estado emocional esta tan deteriorado que hasta me tuvieron que recetar antidepresivos, y pues aprovechando la atención de ustedes aquí pongo las cosas como son, la verdad, la neta no me dan ganas de escribir nada, tengo mucha apatía realmente me siento triste, melancólico, infeliz, abatido y con el ánimo por el suelo y pues no me siento con ánimos de hacer algo y también quero notificarles que ya no quiero escribir, lo lamento de verdad a todos los pocos seguidores, no los culpo si se sienten con ganas de reclamarme pero solo les pido que me entiendan, bueno esas son mis razones muchas gracias por su atención y nos veremos muy pronto... ojala que así sea.


End file.
